survive_the_disastersfandomcom-20200213-history
Survive The Disasters 3
"SURVIVE THE DISASTERS 2 HAS RECEIVED THE BIGGEST UPDATE YET, COMPLETELY REPLACING THE OLD SYSTEM... UPGRADED AND RE-BRANDED TO SURVIVE THE DISASTERS 3!" – Game description upon release Survive The Disasters 3 was an April Fool's update for Survive The Disasters 2, introduced on April 1, 2017. The game has since been re-released, with private access to players who pay 25 Robux. On January 15, 2019, the game was changed to be free and open to the public. Changes Thumbnail and Design The font was changed slightly. The player interface and theme are purple instead of the classic red. New Gear The Game Master Coil, Game Master Stars, and Throwing Rings were included to the Gear Shop. Since the public game ended, the Throwing Rings were removed ,but the other two gears remained available (though the Game Master Stars were eventually replaced with the Golden Ninja Stars and Shadow Ninja Stars in Version 1.24 and Game Master Coil was also replaced with the Fusion Coil in Version 1.30). At first, the Game Master items had no icon, so they either did not have one or used that of the Fusion Coil as a placeholder. New Disasters Blue Spheres and Bad Time were included to the game. Disasters Changes There are multiple changes to certain disasters, with some of the most noticeable ones being Dr. Robotnik and Noobs. Here is a list of all the changes: * Reaper's color was changed to pink. * Black Mage's color was changed white. * Crimson Balrog's warning was changed to Big Bang Patch. Their health was also heavily nerfed. * Press The Button had its safe spaces inverted. * Dr. Robotnik was turned into a quiz game with Sonic franchise questions. * Fire Breath had its Hyper version changed to a similar version shown in Vyriss's 125 Days video. * Barrier Eggman had its Hyper version changed to its Impossible version. * Noobs were a form of Giant Noob, and had its attacks. * Giant Noob was reduced in size and got a damage nerf. * Mine Spawn had an added sound effect from Finding Nemo, which was the seagulls from Finding Nemo saying "mine". * Coil Noobs had Game Master Coils. Those were harmless, however, acting merely like powered-up Gravity Coils. * Sandstorm received a musical theme, Darude - Sandstorm. * All boss music (excluding Crimson Balrog and Undyne) was changed to "Puyo Puyo 15th Anniversary: Satan's Theme". * Alexnewtron was wearing a MeepCity T-Shirt. Player Data All players' save data was temporarily removed by Vyriss to make Survive the Disasters 3 seems like a completely new game. Players' save data were returned after the update's removal. But after re-released, players' data will be restarted after access to the Survive The Disasters 3. Music Almost all songs were replaced and new songs were added as well. The songs of all boss battles have been replaced with Satan's Theme from Puyo Puyo. The music of the maps in general continued with some songs and others replaced with versions edited by SiIvagunner and Vyriss. Voting System It was possible to vote as many times as you wanted, as long as you clicked for each one. This made the voting system incredibly unbalanced. People could use an auto clicker to guarantee their map to be chosen next round. New Maps 9 new maps were added to the game. Since the public game ended, they were all removed except for Frenzy Factory, which became an official map for the next update. * Become A Cop Robber Or Adopt A Baby * Sky Sanctuary Zone * Grassy Fields * Retro Detour * Deep Woods * Survive The Disasters (2010) * Test * Frenzy Factory * Plastic Palace (Beta) Ranks Ranks had lowered requirements, so it was easier to rank up. Streak Bonuses All streak rewards were multiplied by 10. Multi Disasters All Multi Disasters had 4, 5, or 6 at a time. Achievements The amount of coins you got for each Disaster was multiplied by 2, 3, or 4. Trivia * Some Multi Disasters are impossible to survive. Bugs * The new Disasters had no Memos; they instead used those from other Disasters. * Sometimes, Blue Spheres would not appear, and Dynamites would fall instead. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:April Fools 2017 Category:Updates Category:Games